detentionairefandomcom-20200215-history
Lynch Webber
Lynch Webber is the computer technician of A Nigma High as well as a student in the tenth grade. He is voiced by Brian Froud. History Season One Lynch was one of the few people who wasn't seen at the prank, this is because he was in the bathroom stall watching Lee Ping use a urinal, while he operated the prank remotely (using his mobile). He is an avid consumer of the soft drink Green Apple splat and advertises it whenever he can (and is presumably paid for this). He made his first appearance in Math Math Revolution (as Lynch but as Radcircles in Episode 1) where Tina Kwee and Camillio had to sneak past him in order to get to the school server to figure out who Radcircles@A.NigmaHigh was. He made his second appearance in Friday Night Bites where he worked as the DJ and played a song simply known as "''Lee Ping Prankster number 1''" the song used during the The Prank. The song had a hypnotic effect on the Party goers, though Lee and Lynch were unaffected by the music, the latter because of the head phones he was wearing blocking out the music. He also appeared as an assistant during the school play try-outs helping both Vice Principal Victoria and Tina Kwee. Later on he was one of the students who participated in the Green Apple Splat Factory tour, taking the liberty of complimenting Lee for the Prank ("Welcome to Factory Island"). He claims that Lee is his hero, pulling the fire alarm twice, and considering it a smart idea for a prank. Lynch tagged along with Lee as he was investigating the tunnels underneath the school, before his so-called pranks got him permanent detention filing expired student records. It appears that in the factory island the scientist in the video looks a lot like Lynch it is still unknown who he is. Season Two It's revealed that Lynch is, in reality, the mysterious RadcirclesDetentionaire TV series: Season 2, episode 11 - "Knock Knock". When Lynch locked Lee up in a room filled with Knock Knock jokes, Lee found a computer that had an un-edited copy of one of Radcircle's e-mails. Lee originally thinks that Lynch is working with Principal General Barrage, but later learns that he works as a henchman for Vice Principal Victoria. Trivia *In episode 22, A Nigma Prison Blues, its shown he wears a wig and is possibly bald. **This may allude to the conclusion he is Radcircles, since Radcircles appears to be bald and wears glasses. ** As Lee was searching through his dad's wallet, he commented that Lynch looks exactly like his father (who at the photo is almost bald) and even have the same name as him. Which rise a question if Lynch is in reality "his dad" making him a founder of Green Apple Splat company. gallery Dedvvccx 026.JPG Dedvvccx 025.JPG Dedvvccx 028.JPG Devin2 004.JPG Devin2 007.JPG Devin2 012.JPG Devin2445241 031.JPG Devin2445241 030.JPG Devin2445241 029.JPG Devin2445241 024.JPG Devin2445241 023.JPG Devin56474757544 009.JPG Devin56474757544 008.JPG Devin56474757544 006.JPG Devin2445241 033.JPG Devin2445241 056.JPG Devin2445241 055.JPG Devin2445241 054.JPG Devin2445241 053.JPG Devin2445241 052.JPG Category:Males Category:Prank Category:Characters